Accusing Chieri
by MovieVillain
Summary: Just a sneak preview of my In Time and AKB0048 crossover fanfiction story, Girl and Timekeeper.


After having a look at the crime scene, Raymond and the girls went to the forensic lab by the Timekeeper station to analyze the clues.

"I got the print into the computer, sir," the Timekeeper forensic scientist said. "If he/she had contact with the police, we'll have a match."

In the analysis of whose fingerprint is left behind in the radio, the result went to Chieri Sono, and it matches.

"I knew it!" Raymond exclaimed, quickly making the accusation.

"What the?" Nagisa said in surprise with the result. Yuka and Orine are also surprised. "How is Chieri's print on the files? She's never been arrested. At least not by you anyway."

"That's what you think," the Timekeeper said. "I busted her two months ago for sneaking into an AKB concert."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It's a good thing she didn't recognize me at the time."

"But for Chieri to be the one calling the DES to attack the handshake event. That's impossible," Orine refuses to believe the result.

"Yeah, we were watching her on the other side of our booth all afternoon before the attack happened!" Yuka also refuses to believe. "We didn't see her calling them!"

"That remains to be seen," Raymond contradicted before turning to the scientist. "What about that fiber?"

The Timekeeper forensic scientist puts the fiber into a microscope and makes his analysis.

"See for yourself," he started typing on the computer for the result. The result is that the fiber belongs to Chieri and it matches.

"You were saying, Yuka?" Raymond smirked at the result. "Her cold attitude and distancing herself from you girls really make sense for her to be the one calling the DES to attack the stadium. She is a DES spy."

"How can you accuse her of that?!" Nagisa is getting angry at such accusation he is pulling.

"Whoa, take it easy, Nagisa," the leader attempted to calm her down. "That is just strike two. Let's see if the third evidence we got really makes strike three."

He started typing on the computer between two organizations: Zodiac Corporation and DES.

"The label that Orine saw on that piece of machinery said 'Zodiac Corporation'," Raymond announced. "Speaking of that, are you three aware of Chieri's profession as heiress of Zodiac before she joined 00?"

"We saw it on the news report while we were on that ship just before AKB0048 came to our rescue," Yuka replied.

"I see. There has to be some link between the two companies."

As Raymond typed in for the results, it is stated that the Zodiac and DES matched. There is a link between them after all.

"Match," he stated. "According to this, Zodiac Corporation specializes in military arsenal fabrication. Meaning they create weapons; not just any weapons..."

He typed in more result.

"The weapons used by the DES," he said with no emotion. This causes the Lancastar trio to be surprised. "Looks like Chieri has some explaining to do since her father, who is the CEO, has been making weapons for your enemy. Strike three."

"I won't believe it. Chieri is not working for the DES!" Nagisa shouted as she won't believe in his assumption.

"I won't believe it, too!" Yuka added.

"Me, three!" Orine also added.

"But the evidence doesn't lie nor does her personality," Raymond retorted. "I don't care if you three don't believe it, but that's the truth. Chieri is not the same girl you three once knew. Not anymore. I'll give her a two-day break before I do what is necessary."

"Are you going to put her in prison?" Nagisa demanded.

"No, I got a worst punishment for her. She'll finally pay for her cold attitude towards you three, and this is going to be her comeuppance."

"I don't believe this," Orine stated. "It's not possible."

"Who do you trust? The friendly one or the unfriendly one?" Raymond asked slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuka asked with anger towards him.

"I'm the friendly one and Chieri is the unfriendly one. Who do you trust?"

With this question, the three have no choice but to trust him.

"See? Trust me. I'm the friendly one. Speaking of you three conflicting with trust me or that girl, why not I give you a ride back to your dormitory," Raymond suggested.


End file.
